


Fantasy to Reality

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: First Time, Incest, M/M, Masturbation, Sexual Fantasy, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-07-22 06:57:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7424596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It is well-known that Nanase Riku loves his big brother Kujou Tenn, but not the fact that his love goes beyond that of family. On his lonely day off, Riku happens to spot a magazine featuring his beloved that made his heart race and his fantasies run wild, but little did he expect that he would also come to experience several of his firsts later in the day.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Fantasy

**Author's Note:**

> This was meant to be for their birthday, but I didn't make it in time for the entire story because I was working on the Tenn Plushie Project (http://tenn-nui.tumblr.com/). Please give your support!
> 
> Happy brithday, Tenn and Riku! As your names imply, may you have the blessings of heaven and the Earth. Also, happy Riku/Tenn day.
> 
> Note that parts in italics are non-spoken dialogue, and I'm sorry that this is very, very self-indulgent.

It was a beautiful but mildly chilly Tuesday morning, and Nanase Riku was alone in the IDOLiSH7 dormitory. It was his first day off in a while, but everyone was busy at either work or school.

He just had breakfast with his fellow group-mate Mitsuki, who made him a hearty stack of blueberry pancakes before leaving for a recording for a variety programme where he was invited as a guest. Riku had volunteered to do the dishes in exchange for the meal, an offer that the older of the Izumi brothers gladly accepted.

After completing the task, Riku had planned to start on the novel he had bought from the bookstore near the train station the day before yesterday while lying on the comfort of his favourite beanbag. However, as he was returning to his room, there was something that caught his eye in the common living area.

It was a magazine, a relatively new one in the music and entertainment genre than focused on male idols and was released once every two months. Despite being in publication for less than a year, it was very popular with the young women, especially students. Riku recalls that their seniors from Re:vale had modelled for and were interviewed for the very first issue, which Momo had been promoting fervently even before the magazine hit the shelves.

Amongst the highlights of the magazine which was printed on the cover, the name TRIGGER stood out with the bold lettering and huge font. They were the main feature of the current issue, with a comprehensive interview as well as a gallery of gravure shots promised to its readers in the smaller text above the group's name.

Flipping it open out of curiosity, Riku quickly browsed through the magazine until he found the section he was looking for. Despite knowing how TRIGGER's image is like, the redhead could not help but be taken by surprise by the kind of photographs he saw.

It was not the clothes (or rather, the lack of it; the garments they wore barely covered anything) that were worn but instead the poses and the expressions of the three that had caused his face to redden profusely. If Riku had to sum it up in a word, 'erotic' would be his word of choice despite it being an understatement.

That was what he felt particularly about the group's centre, his older twin brother Kujou Tenn.

For some reason, he was unable to peel his gaze off that image. He could feel his heart beating faster, as a familiar feeling began to stir within his chest. It was nothing close to the heaviness that accompanied his condition when it acts up; it was suffocating, yet he could not hate that heart-clutching tightness.

It was the same feeling that he had experienced when he first watched Tenn perform on television, after not having seen his brother for more than four years. At that time, he did not know what these feelings are, or what it meant to have them. At the present time, he is fully aware of what they are.

He was in love with Tenn, and it was not in the way siblings or family members loved one another.

He thought it was silly. Tenn was his beloved older twin brother, who he had grown up with during his childhood and had spent much of his time looking after him while their parents were busy. He is now his rival as well: a person whom he not only admires but also aspires to surpass.

It is still a mystery to him how all of that ended up manifesting as those feelings, but they were not easy to accept them in the beginning. In fact, he had not realised that they were that of love until he consulted his group-mate Rokuya Nagi, who had noticed that he was feeling troubled and offered to lend him a listening ear and some advice. It was a good thing that the blonde was open-minded about a lot of things, perhaps one of the stereotypes the Japanese have about people of Caucasian descent because Riku felt nothing but troubled when he learnt about how he truly felt about his brother. While he admitted to them, he could not accept them right away.

Who could, if they were in his position?

However, after being told about this, Nagi had told him kindly, "You don't have to accept them if you don't want to, or if you are not ready. You can take all the time you need to think about it, or if you don't want to you can avoid it completely instead. It would be for the best if you could resolve this matter in a way that you see fit."

Riku knew himself well enough to know that his instincts would tell him to avoid thinking about the matter completely. However, if he were to feel troubled and start worrying every time he was around his brother, it would affect him in other aspects instead.

And it did.

When his condition took a turn for the worse, he knew that his worrying was one of the reasons for it despite the weather being partly at fault. Izumi Iori, who then temporarily took over his place as the group's centre, had chided him for his carelessness. Being told off rudely by a younger person usually made him feel unpleasant, but he does admit that he only had himself to blame.

He finally accepted his feelings for his brother during the time when they... both IDOLiSH7 and TRIGGER, were preparing for the concert to celebrate the revamp of the Zero Arena. Being grouped with the latter group's perfectionist, training and practice were harsher than Riku had ever experienced. However, it was fun, as he finally had the chance to perform alongside Tenn.

It made him think, _"Ahh, I really am in love with him."_

And from that moment on, despite him still calling the pink-haired boy "Tenn-nii" affectionately as he always does, Riku could no longer think of him as his brother or family anymore.

Of course, he had no intention of telling him how he feels. He was not sure how Tenn really felt about him; there were times when he wondered if he still considered him as his younger brother. He even questioned himself about whether he really knew Tenn as well as he used to. Five years was a long time of separation for the both of them, especially during the vital teenage years where they are slowly becoming adults. Change does not only occur on the surface but inside as well; that was the impression Riku had when he met his brother again after he had abandoned their family... when he had betrayed them to go with the man who destroyed their lives.

Despite everything, Riku chose to believe that he was still the kind and gentle person he once was.

However, when the fiasco occurred with the masked man during the concert at the Zero Arena, he had blurted out to his brother that he did not consider him as family. It was the first time Riku had ever seen Tenn so shocked and perhaps hurt. Almost immediately he felt guilty and regretful about what he had said, but because of the situation, he was unable to apologise or explain himself.

Tenn had begun to avoid him after that, even leaving the after-party for the concert early. He could simply have changed his clothes (according to TRIGGER's leader, Tenn always carried a set of spare clothes wherever he goes) after his own group-mate Tsunashi Ryuunosuke had dumped beer over his head while in a drunken stupor and continued to join in the celebration and cheer, but after eating his fill he promptly left as he had some matters to attend to. Riku did not want to doubt him, but it felt like he was simply finding an excuse not to stay in the same room as him for too long.

After that, he had tried calling him over the phone to talk, but he was either redirected to the answering machine or would receive a quick, "Sorry, Riku, I'll call you back later." and not have his call returned at all.

He also tried to send him text messages, asking him if they could meet for dinner or when his next day off was. Not only were the replies vague, but they barely answered any of his questions. It began to get infuriating after a while, but he believed he deserved it.

He had considered giving up, but his chance came when he met Yaotome Gaku one day on his way from work. The older man dragged him out for a dinner of tempura soba, claiming that there was something he needed to talk to him about. Riku guessed it was related to his brother, and he was not wrong. Apparently, the other members of TRIGGER had realised that their centre was visibly troubled and was avoiding something... or someone, and have not gotten the slightest idea what it was about other than it being related to his brother.

Riku knew, of course, that he was the reason why. He had no intention to speak of it in detail to Gaku, but the man did not hesitate to pry into the matter. In the end, the redhead was coerced into confessing about his feelings towards his brother.

Naturally, it was something that Yaotome junior had not expected to hear. He was silent for a while as if he was trying to piece together the information in his head before asking whether Tenn knew about Riku's feelings. The answer was an obvious "No". However, it was fairly apparent that Riku was just as troubled by Tenn's avoidance of him, to which Gaku offered him to help arrange a chance for them to meet and talk.

Riku refused, not wanting to trouble him, but when he received a call from Tenn that night he knew that the soba-loving man must have said or done something to force him into this. While he was grateful for that, it also meant that he would have to face his brother head on.

Tenn was quick to corner him, wanting to know the reason behind why Riku had said that he no longer considered him as family. It seems that he really took it hard, as he had come up with his own list of reasons, all of them were denied to being the truth. Being how he is, Tenn was not be satisfied with that and kept pressing on for Riku to cough up the real reason.

It was awkward and he was unprepared for it, but Riku had no choice to confess.

Surprisingly Tenn took it better than he expected. There was no issue of "But we are blood-related brothers." or any of those stereotypical matters one sees in a manga that was brought up, but it appears that the older twin was just as flustered as the younger.

All of that happened just a few days ago.

Even as he was recalling this it was nothing but embarrassing to Riku, but he was glad that it went over well. Despite Tenn having accepted his confession, he had not given him his reply yet as he wanted to tell him in person. He may not have specified when, but Riku presumed that he needed time to think things through and did not press him for his answer.

To be honest, Riku thought that it would have been nice if they could meet today, for a meal or perhaps coffee since it was his day off work. However, he knew that Tenn was busy and did not want to bother him with his selfish requests.

With the magazine still flipped open and in his hands, Riku plopped down on the couch of the shared living area.

But as he expected, it is no good. As hard as he tried, the redhead could not stop staring at the spread. He was much too in love with him to think about or look at anything or anyone else.

In Riku's eyes, this beautiful person in the article always seemed more mature and, well, incredibly sexy. Even though they were born around the same time and from the same parents, he could not help but feel that they are more different than similar. While he was still like a child, Tenn was closer to being an adult. Perhaps it was because he had spent much more time around grown-ups that he seems like one?

But it was strange. Why was his body getting warmer, no, hotter just by looking at him? It was not like he had not seen him naked before, as they had always taken their baths together as children. He should not have felt any different, and yet...

"Tenn-nii…" Riku murmurs his beloved's name under his breath, as he feels himself hardening in his underwear.

At this point, he is not sure if he should feel shameful getting aroused simply by looking at that one photograph, but that was not what made his face turn red. The reason for this was because he had imagined Tenn, scantily clad in the ensemble he had donned for this shoot, sitting right beside him with a pleased smirk on his face.

He would tease him in a playful tone, _"What's the matter? Like what you see?"_ as he catches him staring.

Hiding his embarrassment and his boner from Tenn would be futile; somehow the pink-haired boy was always able to see through everything about him with only one sharp gaze from his cat-like eyes.

 _"Riku,"_ he would call out sweetly into by his ear, his fingertips of one hand gently dusting across Riku's chin and the other over the slight tent in his shorts. _"Since when did you become such a naughty child?"_

He could feel Tenn's soft touch over the fabric, as he lightly traced the shape of his half-erected member with his forefinger. Riku could not hold back his voice, coming through his tightened lips as a soft hum, as he savours the pleasurable sensation.

Tenn seems delighted with his reaction and he starts to place small kisses along his jaw. Down under, he gently cups his palm over the clothed bulge. When he gives it a light squeeze Riku could not help but to yelp, squeaking out his brother's name in surprise.

_"Shh. Lower your voice, Riku. You don't want the people downstairs to hear us, do you?"_

Riku nods quickly in slight alarm. While Idolish7 was the only idol group from Takanashi Productions that had made their debut, there were still other talents. They occupied the other floors of the building.

 _"I'm sorry—"_ Riku would begin to apologise, but Tenn silences him with a finger to his lips.

 _"Bad children,"_ Tenn speaks each syllable slowly before he pauses to run his tongue along his bottom lip sensually. _"Need to be punished, don't they?"_

What kind of punishment he had in mind, Riku wonders? The notion sends a shiver of anticipation through his body, as his eyes watch keenly for Tenn's next move.

The slender right hand that was toying with him moves up towards the waistband of his shorts, pushing up the cotton of Riku's favourite yellow T-shirt. Tenn threads his finger lightly along the skin near the border of the garment, teasing the clothed-covered rubber band by pushing it down slightly. However, it did not seem that he intends to remove it anytime soon.

Impatient by the teasing, Riku makes a sound of disappointment that did not go ignored.

Tenn's eyes narrow in endearment, as he lets out a small chuckle. _"Excited?"_

The answer he gives was vague, mumbled by the hand that was placed over his mouth. However, for Tenn, it was sufficient as an answer to the question.

_"You really have become quite the rascal, haven't you? Who taught you such dirty things while I wasn't watching, I wonder... was it that Leader of yours, the one who wears glasses? Or was it that Izumi Iori brat?"_

No one did, Riku was about to reply, but he became distracted by the hand that was swiftly slipped under his boxers. Without stripping his brother of any of his clothes, Tenn fishes out his hardened member, exposing it to not just their sight, but to anyone who was to walk into the living area of the dorm at that moment.

 _"Tenn-nii!"_ Riku protests immediately by pulling his T-shirt down to cover his nether region. Tenn, however, would not let him.

 _"Riku, I said this was your punishment, didn't I?"_ His voice dipped an octave, as he runs his left hand up Riku's chest to push the garment back up. _"Unless you fancy being tied up, you'd better remain still._ "

As he finishes his last sentence, he tightens the grip of his right hand, which was still curled around the base of Riku's erection. There was not much pressure applied, but it was enough for Riku to let out a small cry. The mewl was quickly followed by a long, throaty hum as Tenn slowly drags his hand up the shaft. Reaching the head, his index finger ghosts across its surface once, while his thumb teases the folds of the retracted foreskin by rubbing it. And if that is not enough to wreck Riku's body with constant shocks of pleasure, he starts to stroke it tenderly in a slow pumping motion. He also uses his forefinger to occasionally tease the slit, which was leaking little pearls of precum.

It feels incredibly good, and he had only just realised that he had started to move his hips to meet the thrusts of his hand. Despite this, he could not ignore how Tenn was staring at his expression so delightfully.

 _"Don't look."_ He begs, turning his face away to hide it.

_"Why?"_

_"I'm probably making a weird face, aren't I? It'll turn you off."_

_"Why are you saying such things, you silly child?"_ Tenn chides him, pinching his brother's supple cheek with his free hand. _"No matter how you are, you would be nothing but adorable to me. Riku, you don't realise this, but you're always so cute that it's endearing and terribly lovable."_

Being praised that way may actually be more embarrassing than anything else, especially when Tenn says it with a straight face.

In the first place, for a guy to be called cute... but, it actually makes him feel idiotically happy that he could not help but to have his lips curve up into a big smile. _"Really?"_

 _"Really."_ Tenn leant over to give his beloved a quick peck on the lips. _"Would I lie to you, Riku?"_

Riku shakes his head. _"Tenn-nii is not the kind of person to do such a thing."_

Tenn flashes him a confident smirk, satisfied with his response. He leans in to kiss Riku again, this time not pulling away after. His raised left-hand finds Riku's right, their fingers lace together as tightly as how their hearts are connected.

Of course, the little devil Tenn is (despite his name), he did not forget about what he had been doing previously. He continued to please Riku with his right hand, albeit a little more rough than before, without breaking the kiss. When the redhead tried to let out a moan he took the opportunity to deepen the kiss.

His hand did not stop even after the kiss was broken. Breathlessly, Riku begins to chant his lover's name over and over again, his sweet voice singing a heavenly hymn that was meant for Tenn alone.

 _"That's it, Riku. Don't hold back."_ Tenn whispers into his ear to coax him, _"Call out for me. Tell me how much you want me. How much you need me. Say that you belong to me, and only me. Let me hear all of it."_

"Tenn-nii, I..."

_"Riku, dear Riku. My precious, lovely Riku. I love you."_

"Me too, Tenn-nii... I, I love..."

As he approaches his limit, Riku could barely form words to even speak coherently.

Just a little more.

Just a little more before he shoots his entire load over—

"Riku?"

…

Well. Damn.

**\- To be continued -**


	2. Reality

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here it is, the long awaited second part, which completes the story.
> 
> To be honest, this is the third version. I had two previous attempts and versions but none of them sat well with me so I chose what I felt I could complete. 
> 
> I wanted them to go all the way, but all my smut fics do that so it would just be the same pattern over and over again. Well, if I wanted to write that part, I'll just write something else... I guess.

When Tenn had called out his name in a somewhat surprised murmur, Riku was forcefully pulled out of his fantasies and back to reality.

And it was a relatively harsh reality, too.

Apparently, he had been so caught up in the world of his own imagination that he did not notice anyone entering the dorm; the only way to enter was either the front door or the windows. Unless Tenn was secretly a certain wall-climbing superhero, the latter could not be considered an option as to how he was now in the living area.

Riku had thought that it was only in fiction that guys were unfortunate enough to be caught with their hands in their pants. Well, this was not literally so, but the implication was all the same. He looked up at his brother, worried at how he was reacting to this situation.

Tenn's expression was unreadable. He did not seem angry or shocked, but closer to being confused, From the way his eyes were darting between the magazine and Riku's crotch, the latter could tell that he was trying to make sense of the situation.

"Te-Te-Tenn-ni! It's not what you think!" Riku spluttered, pulling his shirt down to shield his erected member from his brother's hard stare. "This, er, I... I'm sorry!"

He was stumbling over his words and was terribly flustered. However, he felt that he needed to do some explaining to Tenn; if he does not he feared that his brother would come to think badly of or even hate him. The latter was what he feared the most, and he would do anything to avoid that. Despite that, he could not come up with a proper explanation for his actions.

"Riku."

When his name was spoken again, in the teen's usual flat tone, Riku nearly jumped. He shut his eyes tightly and hung his head low, afraid of what Tenn was going to do to him. However, he was surprised when he felt Tenn's hand on his head, gently stroking his hair. "You silly child. Why are you apologising?"

"Eh...?"

"If you tug so hard on the fabric, you're going to spoil it, you know."

"Tenn-nii... you're not angry?"

"Is there a reason I should be?"

"No! No, but..."

"Well... rather than angry, I have to say that I feel a little disappointed, and a little hurt." Riku winced at this; he did offend him, after all. However, Tenn was not done speaking. "Because I cannot understand how and why you would be satisfied with a mere picture since you could have the real thing all to yourself."

Tenn was teasing him on purpose. He did not need to look at his face to know that he was wearing a smug grin on his face. The pink-haired boy chuckled lightly, most likely at how red his face was.

"Riku, look at me?"

"I don't want to."

"Really?"

"Yes." It was a lie, but how was he to look at him in the eye while he was in this state?

"Riku," This time Tenn's lips were beside his ear just as the redhead had imagined it, with both syllables of his name rolling smoothly off his tongue, yet each was pronounced clearly and distinctively. "Why do you need to be so embarrassed for? There is no one else but us here."

"Well..."

"Or, could it be that you have come to hate me? Even though I love you so much?"

"That's most definitely not it!" Riku quickly replied, only to realise that he had fallen for Tenn's cheap trap when he was faced with a cocky smirk. He must have been wearing quite a scandalous expression on his face, as Tenn had uncontrollably let out a small chuckle. "Ah! Don't laugh, Tenn-nii!"

"My apologies. Your expression was simply adorable." Tenn, who was sitting by Riku's side, leaned across the latter's lap to pick up the magazine. He raised an eyebrow at the photograph of himself. "Hmm... You actually got turned on by something like this?"

"Sorry."

"Like I said, why are you apologising?" Tenn sighed, closing the magazine before tossing it onto the coffee table with a flick of his wrist.

"Because's it's wrong... for someone to feel that way and do that kind of things... when they see another person..."

"Wrong? How so? I don't think it's a bad thing."

"Why?"

"The answer's simple. It's because of love. Is it wrong when your heart beats fast when you see the person you love?" Riku shakes his head in reply. "Is it wrong, then, for you to smile and feel happy when you are in love?"

Another shake of the head. "But, Tenn-nii, those things and 'that' are different."

"No, it's fundamentally the same. You get aroused only because you have strong feelings for the person you love. You want to be with the person so badly that you possess an overwhelming desire for them. You want to make love to them because you want to affirm and deepen your bond with them... is that wrong, too?"

"No..."

"And there you have it, your reason not to be embarrassed." Sweeping Riku's fringe aside, Tenn peppered soft kisses on his forehead. "I love you, Riku."

"I love you too, Tenn-nii." At that moment, he remembered something he should have asked earlier. "By the way, why are you here? Didn't you mention that you had a recording for a music programme today?"

"It got cancelled at the last minute, so I ended up having an unexpected day off. I did call to tell you about it, but you didn't pick up so I decided to come over to surprise you. In the end, I was the one in for a surprise, it seems."

Well, Riku could not deny that, could he?

"Well then, since we both have plenty of time on our hands, shall we finish what you had started?" Tenn's smile was blinding, but it did not hide his intentions. "Let's move to your room, shall we?"

Without being given the chance to protest or pull up his pants, Riku was dragged into his dorm room by his brother with the door locked behind them.

He was slightly... well, quite concerned with what Tenn had in mind. He had gone flaccid no thanks to the latter's sudden intrusion, not that the pink-haired boy had failed to notice, but that did not mean that they necessarily have to continue with that activity. However, while he was worried, Riku was also quite excited, enough to make his crotch react once more.

"Riku, please, I haven't done anything yet." Tenn deadpanned, noticing how little Riku was much too eager to make its appearance known. "Goodness, since when were you such an impatient child?"

In response, the younger twin could only laugh awkwardly. "Sorry."

"Don't be. It makes me glad that you're willing to go along with this. To be honest, I'd thought you would've run away to hide in embarrassment the moment I tried to pull you into this room."

Actually, Riku did consider escaping and would have tried to do so if Tenn was not pinning him down to his bed right at this moment, his hands catching his wrists to prevent him from doing anything. To be accurate, Tenn was using his entire body's weight to make him stay down; he was laying on top of him, chest-to-chest with their flat bellies pressed together. Of course, their sensitive areas rubbing against one another's, and that made Riku more aware that he was not the only one who was getting hard.

As if he could read his mind, Tenn kissed Riku to distract him from his thoughts. It worked, as the former knew how much the latter enjoyed and savoured his acts of darling affection, even as a child. Amongst these, he had always responded more to actions involving touching, especially kissing. Not just any type of kiss, but the deep kisses that they had not shared until this very moment.

On Riku's side, he never knew that getting kissed could feel this good. Who the heck taught Tenn to do this kind of things with his tongue? Imagining getting French kissed by his older twin had made his heart race, but actually experiencing it made his chest pound so hard and fast that he thought he was going to die. Most of all it made him happy, as it was a sign that the two of them were truly in love with one another.

"Did you like it?" Tenn mused, shortly after their lips parted. "Le Baiser amoureux."

"... Wha…?" Riku, who was breathing heavily, did not understand what his brother had just said.

"It means, 'the lover's kiss' in French." Tenn's breathing was also unsteady, which Riku had noticed when he took slightly longer pauses between words. "A bit of interesting vocabulary I picked up during a drama recording. So, how was it?"

"It was amazing."

"That's good." Rather than at his reply, Tenn found himself smiling at Riku's honesty.

An embarrassed Riku was always interesting for him to see; the way he tries to hide his flushed cheeks was simply adorable. However, an honest Riku was much more endearing, as it makes that pure, child-like side of him stand out even more. It was tempting and tantalising, the thought of corrupting this innocent boy, which Tenn has decided to take his time doing.

However, Tenn found himself feeling half-disappointed. He wanted to tease Riku if he had been shy about it was he had been earlier rather than honest. In addition, he was too painfully conscious of his younger twin's bare hardness pressing against his own clothed one. To think he of all people would get aroused by a kiss... that left him no right to say anything about the redhead since he was guilty of the same thing.

In a sense, it just reflects how hopelessly in love they are with each other, despite being twins. They have yet to actually do anything to be called lovers, but that can and will change today. That was what Tenn had decided when he had decided to come over unannounced.

"Te-Tenn-nii?!" Riku squeaked out his partner's name when he felt the other's hand wrap around his stiff member. He was startled by the sudden warmth that closed around him but was welcoming, comfortable even.

"Let me help you." It appeared that Tenn was not going to him the chance to argue, quickly removing his red shorts and boxers and discarding the garments on the floor next to the bed.

"No! I mean, it's fine, I can... ahh..." His sentence was cut off by a moan as Tenn began to move his hand, pumping the organ in a slow up-down motion.

Riku raised his hands to cover his mouth, hoping that it would muffle his voice. Even if they were the only two people in the dorms at this moment, he was afraid that the inhabitants of the lower and upper floors could hear. However, he did not expect that this would encourage Tenn to be more daring.

The older twin paused in his actions, using both hands to push his younger brother backwards. As soon as Riku's back hit the soft mattress, he let his hand continue what it had been doing seconds ago. However, that was not the only thing he intended to do. With his left hand and his own body, he spread the redhead's legs wide apart, exposing his nether region to him.

Without stopping his right hand, he got down on all fours in between the spread legs. Raising his body with his elbows and looking down at Tenn, Riku swallowed a mouth of saliva in anticipation as if he knew what was coming.

When their eyes met, Tenn gave him a sultry look. He darted out his tongue like a snake as his lowered his head, in a manner that can only be described as suggestive. His hands slid lower, pumping at the base of Riku's erection. And when he brought his lips closer to the tip of the hardened member, he stuck his tongue out to first prod the silt before licking the surface of the organ as if it were a scoop of melting ice cream on a cone, lapping out the precum that was dripping out. The roughness of his tongue, coupled with the organ's sensitivity, was too-strong a stimulation for Riku to take. He instinctively bucked his hips, trying to close his legs but was unable to.

Aware that Riku was feeling good, Tenn decided to take another step further by taking the entire head into his mouth, sucking on it lightly as if it were a piece of candy. The hot, wet cavern was a new experience for him, as it was definitely not something that he could do by himself.

"Tenn-nii..." He wailed, feeling his body temperature rise along with the heat of the passion Tenn has succumbed him to.

However, Tenn was not the only one of the two whose actions elicited reactions from his partner. Riku's moans were music to his ears; his voice sweeter and more delectable than any song in the world could make it. The pink-haired teen could feel his own erection, still confined within his pants, getting more uncomfortable than before. He lowered his body's position so he could reach his left hand down, balancing his body's weight on his side and shoulder. That hand he used to undo the belt and fastenings of his pants so that he could reach into his underpants in order to tend to himself, stroking his hardness slowly. This was a form of relief and it certainly felt good. However, despite having Riku in his mouth he could not help but let out a moan.

The vibration of Tenn's voice around his sensitive organ was a pleasuring sensation, and Riku could not help but let his voice out as well. The things that his older brother's mouth was doing to him: the alternation between licking and sucking, covering the entire surface of the head while moving his hands without stopping... it made him feel so hot and good that he felt like he was about to explode. He could feel that he was close to his peak, but Tenn would not stop. In fact, his actions grew faster and more intense.

"I'm close... Tenn-nii... stop, if not I'll..."

If Riku had said that to him as a warning for him to pull away, but it was ignored. Both of Tenn's hands and his mouth worked on him vigorously, bringing him to climax faster than he thought he would. When he finally came, Tenn took it all, sucking on him to extract every single drop. However, the load was more than he had expected and some spilt out, staining his lips and chin with the white liquid.

"Thank you for the treat," Tenn smirked, wiping away the excess with the back of his hand.

Riku, lying on the bed and panting due to shortness of breath, looked up at Tenn who was kneeling above him. His eyes fell on the expression he wore on his face, which could only be described as lewd.

"Tenn-nii, you drank that...?"

"Why not?"

"You can't! It's disgusting!"

"It's Riku's essence, isn't it? If so, there's no way that I can think of it as something disgusting." He stuck his tongue out, which was still stained with the white liquid, and took some on his fingers to examine it. "It's awfully thick, though? Are you perhaps pent up?"

"Stop teasing me, sheesh!" Riku hid his face behind a cushion. "Why are you always like that, Tenn-nii?"

However, Tenn pushed it aside, revealing Riku's embarrassed expression. He cupped his hand with his cheek tenderly, feeling the searing heat of his face. "I'm sorry; forgive me?"

"Mmm."

Lying down on his side next to Riku, Tenn gave him a kiss on the tip of the nose. Judging by that little pout his lips had formed into, it did not suffice as an apology. Tenn did not have to ask to know what he wanted and took his lips once more. Unlike the rough and hungry kiss that they had shared earlier, this one was slower. However, it did not lack the passion that the previous one had.

"Still angry?" Tenn asked when they parted.

Riku shook his head in reply. "You know I can't stay angry at you, Tenn-nii."

Tenn was tempted to reply, _"But of course,"_ but he knew that if he did he would do it in a teasing tone.

However, there was something more important than that, at the moment.

"Riku, let's get you cleaned up."

"Eh?"

"What's with that face? Were you expecting more, perhaps?"

"N-No! Of course not!" Riku denied it, but his reddened face told Tenn that he had considered the possibility.

"Patience, my dear. We'd have another chance, I'm sure." Tenn got off Riku, fixing his attire as he stood up. "Oh, do you think I could borrow the washroom?"

"Sure. Do you know where it is?"

"I do. You don't have to worry. Like I said, why don't you go grab a shower to clean up?"

"Okay!"

"I'll be right back, so take your time."

Tenn quickly left the room, so much so that Riku had no chance to say anything else. He entered the little room where the toilet was and shut the door, making sure to lock. He let out a sigh, his hands working to undo his pants. He eased the garment, as well as his briefs, off his hips to expose his still-erect member.

Making sure to suppress his voice, he pumped the organ with both hands, the same way as he had just done to Riku a little while ago. However, he was much rougher with himself than his brother and teases his silt with one thumb.

This was the usual way that he gets off in his own room at the Kujou estate, where no one would disturb him. There, he would fill his head with thoughts of Riku as he worked towards his release. There were times when he imagined how the redhead would wither beneath him, mewling sweetly as he allowed all sorts of lewd things to be done to him. At other times, he would imagine Riku taking charge instead, trying his best to make him feel good. What was the same in both seemingly different situations was how earnest Riku was in expressing his own feelings for him. That was one of the many things that he loved about him.

However, he was, too, a man. His desire to touch and defile Riku grew stronger with each time they met. Even today, he had actually come with the intention of taking his virginity. After witnessing Riku's little act, however, he realised that he was not the only one who felt that desire and had no right to force his own decision and desires onto him.

In addition, he was well aware of the consequences: once the line was crossed, their relationship would never be able to return to what it had been before.

Despite that, now was not the time to leisurely take his time by getting caught up in his thoughts. He made the deed quick, grabbing a length of toilet paper from the dispenser to shoot his load into. He did so about a minute or so later.

Disposing the soiled paper into the toilet bowl, and making sure that he left no traces of what he had been doing, he flushed and went to wash his hands. He was just done when Riku had stepped out of the shower, hair wet and looking fresh.

"Tenn-nii, do you need to clean up too? I can lend you a towel some clothes to change into."

"If you don't mind." It was not a bad proposition, but he had a better one. "Say, why don't we head out after this?"

Riku seemed to like the idea, and his eyes brightened. "Like on a date?"

"Like on a date."

"Let's hurry, then! We don't have all day! Wait here, I'll be right back!"

Riku dashed off, grinning with glee, and that put a smile on Tenn's face.

It never fails to.

Things may not have gone as planned, or as he had imagined, but sometimes these unexpected developments are just the things that make life interesting. And as long as they are together, there would never be a dull moment.

**\- END -**

**Author's Note:**

> The title is a pun. If you know Japanese, it can be read that way, but if you only know English it works out too.
> 
> Just a note, this story is Riku/Tenn only because of the date. I actually see this pairing as reversible, so after I finish the rest of this and if I'm inspired I'll try to show that. Although, I don't think writing R-rated stuff is my thing. In fact I still haven't decided if they're going to go all the way in this story yet.
> 
> And for those who have known my works from my FFn days (I still intend to post there!) I also wrote a sexual fantasy story for Kuroko, from Kuroko no Basuke. I have nothing against Ono Kenshou (I do like his voice actually), but I feel that I should apologise that it always happens to be his characters I end up writing these sort of stuff for.
> 
> I'm trying to aim to release the next (and hopefully last) part by the middle of next month, and the second story of the Love & Truth series by September.
> 
> Until next chapter!  
> \-- Toki


End file.
